


A Spy's Fate

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen, Non-Graphic Torture, Supernatural Nerve Stimulation, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juudai's methods to punish Ryou for spying on him are many, varied, painful, and pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spy's Fate

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** A Spy's Fate  
**Characters:** Juudai, Ryou|| **Romance:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** R  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A81, M rated fic; Easter Egg Basket Advent day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 6/7  
**Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & Easter Egg Basket Advent located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on FFnet.  
**Notes:** This takes place in my reversal world, where Juudai's powers are those of the Destructive Darkness.  
**Summary:** Juudai's methods to punish Ryou for spying on him are many, varied, painful, and pleasurable.

* * *

Hell Kaiser hadn’t screamed much at first. But as days passed and Haou’s torment increased, his resolve crumbled and his heart beat in terror just at the sound of Haou’s boots outside of his cell door. 

_Not again._ He hated the thought. Hated everything that meant he feared Haou’s presence. 

The overlord entered, his usual smirk on his lips, and without even realizing it, tension flowed _out_ of Ryou, instead of in. 

The smirk changed. Became almost warm, almost a smile. 

“You’ve hit that point,” he said. “This happened to Johan, too. The point where you know that whatever I do to you, it can’t compare to what you’re anticipating.” He laughed. “I love this part. This is where you think where it can’t get worse.” He leaned forward. “This is where I prove you wrong.” 

Ryou steeled himself, rising as best that he could while naked and all four limbs chained. “Do your worst.” 

“Oh, I will. You don’t have to worry about that. I haven’t finished being angry with you yet. I do my best when I’m _not_ angry.” Haou strolled around him, fingers caressing, sending short shocks of pain through him. “I already know what my worst will be to you. You can’t even imagine it. I won’t kill you. Death would free you and I promise, I will _never_ free you.” Fingers pressed against Ryou’s neck. “You’ll _beg_ me to put an end to your suffering. But I won’t. Not now, not ever.” 

Ryou expected pain from the touch. He readied himself for it. What he didn’t expect was the sudden influx of _pleasure_ , and a startled yelp escaped his lips. Haou chuckled. 

“Johan sounded like that when I began his training. Of course, this is more for _my_ enjoyment than anything else. I wanted him to accept my touch. Which he does, I must add. Willingly. Eagerly. He’s waiting for me now, as a matter of fact.” Haou leaned in. “Punishing the fool who thought he could take my Johan away from me will _definitely_ put me in the mood, too.” 

Again he touched and again that pleasure exploded through Ryou and he struggled in his chains, wanting more than ever to be away from here, where the hands of his enemy brought pleasure and pain in equal measures, until he couldn’t think clearly at all, and the screams that echoed against the walls and down the corridor held as much pleasure and release as they did agony. He lost track of everything but the blinding sensations in the end. 

“I’ll have someone clean up in here,” Haou said. “Do get yourself under control, Kaiser. Johan and I will be by later and you can see just how good he is for me, up close and personal.” 

Ryou barely listened, trying too hard to catch his breath. Haou patted him on the cheek before he left, his amused chuckles hanging in the still air. Ryou closed his eyes. How could death be worse than this? 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
